1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic devices, and more particularly to a novel back alignment device which utilizes static side buttressing to straighten the alignment of the spine and further to reduce lumbar lordosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the treatment of back pain, it is necessary to straighten the alignment of the spine while reducing lumbar lordosis. Traction devices have been used for many years in such treatment. A traction device typically flattens the lumbar spine to overcome the anatomical lordosis. In one known traction device, the buttocks of a patient are cradled and lifted so that the patient's own weight provides a traction force to overcome the lumbar lordosis. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,151. A significant disadvantage and limitation of such a traction device is that it requires the patient to be confined to a bed so that the cradle can be supported by ropes and pulleys with the appropriate counter-balances.
Ambulatory traction devices are also known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,664, a surgical brace device for ambulatory treatment of the lower back is disclosed. The device disclosed therein includes a pair of spaced apart torso belt members joined together with jack screw connecting means for applying traction to the user between the pair of belts. The device further includes a pair of adjustably spaced lordosis pads mounted on the lower belt. These pads apply forward pressure on spaced apart back vertebra.
A disadvantage and limitation of each of the above described traction devices is that they are active devices which require trained personnel to position the patient in the device or apply the device around the patient. It is highly desirable to provide a "static" approach wherein the patient can use the device at home without any special expertise or knowledge of device set up.
A typical home remedy for sufferers of back pain is to lie on a floor or some other hard surface to obtain relief. However, while lying on a floor can reduce lumbar lordosis, it cannot ensure alignment of the spine. Reducing lumbar lordosis without spinal alignment can, in fact, cause more pain and damage than relief because of the potential to apply unwanted stress on the joints, increase disc pressure and pinch the nerve roots emanating from the spinal cord.
Static devices for home remedies are also known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,386, there is disclosed a lumbar support system which is attached to the backrest of a chair. The lumbar support flexes curvilinearly to match the curve of the lumbar lordosis. A disadvantage and limitation of such a lumbar support is that, while providing lumbar support, it does not straighten the alignment of the vertebra of the spine.
Another device and method for the reduction of lumbar lordosis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,329. This device is positioned between a flat surface and a patient lying supine on the surface. The support device is positioned in the sacral area of the patient to support the apex of the patient's sacrum without providing support for the base of the patient's sacrum. The patient's body weight displaces the sacral base posterially and displaces the apex anteriorly to reduce lumbar lordosis. A disadvantage and limitation of the device described in the '329 patent is that it still does not straighten the alignment of the spinal vertebra.